


Just Trust Me

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: You have trouble containing your jealousy when Dean leaves to interview a flirty female witness.





	Just Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my follower celebrations on Tumblr. 
> 
> Prompts: “It’s not what you think,” he said" and "a broken wristwatch, peppermints, and a hug that goes too far" with Dean.

“Sam, have you seen Dean?” you asked, sliding into one of the chairs at the tiny kitchenette table.

“Nope,” he replied, popping one of the peppermints piled on the table into his mouth.

“I can’t find him anywhere,” you said. “I’ve looked all over - the diner across the street, the bar, the motel office. He’s gone.”

“He probably went to that mall we saw,” Sam shrugged. “He has that broken wristwatch, the one he really likes, maybe he went to get it fixed.” He refused to look you in the eye as he spoke, instead keeping an intent eye on the laptop in front of him.

You raised one eyebrow, irritated that Sam would even try to convince you of something so ridiculous. “Um, I don’t think so,” you scoffed. “Where did he really go?”

Sam sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. “You’re gonna be pissed, Y/N,” he said.

Your hands immediately started to shake. There was only one reason Sam would think you would be pissed. And her name was Melanie, the main witness in the series of bizarre murders the three of you were investigating.

“It’s not what you think,” he said. “He just went to ask her a couple of follow up questions. That’s it.”

“So, why didn’t he tell me? Or take me with him?” you huffed.

“You were still at the morgue,” he explained. “She called, said she remembered something and could Dean please come see her. So he went.”

You stood up so fast the flimsy chair you’d been sitting in fell over. You paced the room, wringing your hands. You hadn’t liked Melanie; she’d rubbed you the wrong way the minute you met her. She talked to the boys like you weren’t even there, barely sparing you a glance. When you’d asked a question, she’d directed her answer to Dean, acting like you hadn’t said anything. She’d blatantly flirted with the Winchester brothers, in particular Dean, despite your obvious discomfort and your attempts to distract her. You’d finally gotten so irritated with her that you’d had to go sit in the car before you punched her in the face.

Dean had actually thought it was funny, the fact that you were jealous. He’d teased you all the way back to the motel, tossing occasional glances at you in the rearview mirror, his green eyes sparkling with laughter. He didn’t understand how insecure you felt or why it bothered. By the time he pulled into the motel parking lot, you were angry and embarrassed. You’d bolted from the car as soon as he’d parked, shouting over your shoulder that you were going to follow up with the medical examiner. Dean had called after you, but you’d ignored him, hurrying up the street to the courthouse a few blocks over. You needed a break.

Being with Dean had always been a little nerve wracking. He was gorgeous and naturally flirty, though he’d tried to rein it in once the two of you started dating. That didn’t stop other women from flirting with him. You’d had to learn to trust him, to trust that he wouldn’t hurt you. Some days were harder than others.

“Y/N, relax,” Sam said, his voice calm and soothing, pulling you from your thoughts. “Dean’s not going to do something stupid. He loves you. That woman doesn’t mean shit, she’s just a witness, nothing more. She may have her sights set on Dean, but she is so far off his radar, it’s not even funny. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about.”

“But -” you muttered.

“No buts, Y/N,” he said. “You need to believe in Dean. He needs you to believe in him.”

You sighed and threw yourself down on the bed face first, cursing yourself for doubting him. You stayed that way until you heard the door opening behind you and Sam greeting his brother.

You pushed yourself off the bed and practically flung yourself into Dean’s arms, your arms tight around his neck, your lips on his neck, the stubble on his cheek scratching at your sensitive skin.

“Whoa, easy,” he chuckled. “What’s wrong?”

You just shook your head, clinging to him. He laughed and held you tight, brushing kisses over your neck and jaw, his hands running up and down your back.

“And now that the hug has gone too far, I’ll be leaving,” Sam grumbled. He gathered his things, shoved them into his backpack and made a beeline out the door. It had barely closed behind him before you were pulling Dean toward the bed, shoving at his suit jacket and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

“What the hell?” Dean growled. “What are you doing, Y/N?” His voice was thick with want as you rubbed his soft cock through his suit pants.

“Reminding you that you belong to me,” you whispered, nipping at his earlobe. “This is how I get over my jealousy.” You pushed him to the bed, straddling him. “Just trust me.”

“Whatever you say, baby,” he grinned. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
